Ignorance Is Bliss
by Chibi Rose Angel
Summary: He always knew he would do anything for her.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Notes**_: All right so I'm back with my second Bleach story. This time though, I'm going to attempt to write something darker. You'll see soon enough what I mean by that comment. Anyway, I don't want to give too much away but I thought it would be fair to warn all of you that I'm writing this without the aid of a beta AND not all of you may agree with the way I write the main characters of this ficlet. It's understandable though. This story is going to be slightly AU for obvious reasons. You'll see as you read the story. As always, italics will denote character thoughts and constructive criticisms are welcomed. Happy reading and thanks in advance for reading my story!

_**Disclaimer**_: I don't own Bleach or anything else associated with Bleach.

_How could I have been so stupid!_

He was currently running with all of his might to stop her from making the biggest mistake of her life. Given all of the time he spent with her, he should have known her better. Yet he managed to underestimate her as well as her abilities.

Putting her in a room designed to keep others out but not her? Pathetic! He should have seen the obvious flaw in his plan. But he was too caught up with trying to figure out Ichimaru's plan. He could only hope and pray that he made to the Central 46 Chambers before she did.

If he didn't, there would be hell to pay.

* * *

"Captain Aizen…" She asked with a slight tremble in her voice.

His eyes softened considerably as he held out his arms for her. Without missing a beat, she ran into his arms and hugged him. "You're really here! I just knew it couldn't be true! Everyone was so sure you were dead but I never stopped believing in you!"

Her tears were beginning to soak his shirt but he didn't seem to mind. He tightened his hold on her as she rested her head against his chest.

"Momo, I'm sorry I put you through so much misery. I never meant to hurt you but I couldn't let you find out about my plans. I don't know what I would have done had you gotten hurt but everything will be okay now. Thank you for everything Momo."

He roughly shoved her away, smiling manically as he grasped the hilt of his sword. Her eyes widened in fear as her lips began to part. Try as she might, she was frozen. Not a single muscle in her body would move. No sound would even come forth from her lips.

She barely had time to close her eyes as he thrust the sword towards her.

It seemed like an eternity before she finally opened her eyes. The sight that greeted her shocked her to her very core. Her breath caught in her throat as she struggled to understand what was happening.

"Shiro-chan…" She whispered in disbelief and fear.

He was standing directly in front of Momo with Aizen's sword protruding from his chest. Somehow he managed to turn his head back to look at her. Her breath caught in her throat as their eyes met.

His eyes were shimmering fiercely and yet she could have sworn she saw something else in his eyes.

Without warning, a primal scream pierced the air as Hitsugaya's body went limp. Blood gushed out of him as Aizen forcefully removed his sword from his prone figure. She could do nothing but watch in utter horror as his blood began to stain the floor.

"Oh how unfortunate. Let's try this again shall we Hinamori?" He asked huskily as he began to approach her.

Her heart was beating wildly as her eyes frantically darted around the place.

_There must be some sort of exit!_ She screamed within her mind.

But she was completely paralyzed. No matter how much she wanted to scream for help, beg Aizen to stop this madness or even run for her life, her voice had seemingly disappeared as her feet remained stubbornly planted to the ground.

_Am I going to die here? Is this really the end?_

Their faces were merely inches apart as he leaned down to her ear. "And to think I had such high hopes for you my dear Hinamori. It's such a shame that you'll never live up to your full potential."

She wanted to believe that this was all a terrible nightmare. Shiro-chan wasn't dead, Ichimaru wasn't just standing by and letting all of this happen and her captain wasn't a murderer. Any minute now she would wake up and realize that this was all a horrible and miserable mistake.

When he stepped away from her and raised his sword yet again, she knew this was real. No one would save her. She was going to die all alone.

Bracing herself for the inevitable, she finally managed to find her voice. "If it has to end this way Captain Aizen… I have no regrets."

Whether he was able to hear the audible tremble in her voice or notice the way her entire body was shaking like a leaf, she didn't know. She just wanted this to be done and over with.

A mirthless chuckle escaped from him as he uttered, "You're even more foolish than I thought."

Without warning, she felt a burst of searing pain explode within her chest. Her vision began to swim as she fought to stay awake. If she really was going to die, she at least wanted to gaze upon his face one last time.

Blood trickled down the sides of her mouth as a few tears rolled down her cheeks. He, however, merely smiled again as he began to slowly remove his sword from her body.

"Captain Aizen…" She murmured before losing consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Notes**_: See! I told you guys this story was going to be different from my first Bleach story! I know it would have made more sense to have made this a one shot but it just seemed fitting to end the last chapter where I did. I'm sure most of you must be wondering where in the world did I come up with such an tragic idea huh? Well remember episode 60 of the anime? You know the episode where we all find out Aizen's a traitor? Well after watching that episode, I got bit by a rabid plot bunny. I couldn't help wondering if things might have turned out differently if Hitsugaya had arrived at the Central 46 Chambers before Hinamori did. Thus this story was born! This is quite possibly one of the darkest stories I've ever written but I like it. Hopefully, none of you will be too upset with me for writing this. I love Hitsugaya but Hinamori irks me. I can't believe after everything Aizen has done, she still believes in him! Honestly, the girl is either way too loyal for her own good or she's just dense. Anyway, italics will denote character thoughts and constructive criticisms are welcomed. Happy reading and thanks in advance for reading my story!

_**Disclaimer**_: I don't own Bleach or anything else associated with Bleach.

He couldn't understand how he was still alive after taking such a fatal blow from Aizen. He should have been dead and yet he could faintly hear his heart beating. He was far too tired to get up though.

When he finally did manage to reach Momo, he hadn't wasted a single moment. He had merely leapt in front of her, glaring defiantly at Aizen. He might have made the mistake of almost losing her once but he'd be damned if he made the same mistake twice.

By the time, it registered to both Aizen and Momo that he had jumped in the way, it was already too late. He didn't even flinch as he felt the sword pierce his flesh. He knew he would sooner die than let anything happen to her.

He wouldn't have made a very good friend if he didn't look after her. But just as the blood began to rise within his throat, he could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. Yet he refused to give that monster the satisfaction of seeing him in pain. He would rather bite off his tongue than to admit weakness to that traitor.

Whether it was through sheer willpower or stubbornness he would never know how he did it, but he managed to turn his head briefly to look at her. Her facial expression was a cross between horror and shock but he had no regrets. If he had to give up his life for her then he would gladly do so.

He hadn't known that Aizen would still go after her though.

He could feel rather than hear her growing panic and confusion. When she screamed, it had merely sounded like a faint echo to him. He just didn't understand how he could do this to her. She was more loyal and trusting to him than to anyone else. Ever since she joined the Academy, her only goal had been to reach him so she could join his squad.

She didn't even show him nearly as much respect and admiration as she showed Aizen. Perhaps she was too blinded by her feelings for him to think straightly but even as he lay in a pool of his own blood, he could vaguely hear him talking to her.

If he could only manage to move! He'd be more than willing to put the worthless scum in his place. Unfortunately, fate was not with him or Hinamori.

Once he heard the sorrowful whisper pass through her lips, he knew he had failed her in the worst possible way. He hadn't been able to do a damn thing to stop Aizen from killing her.

Even if he somehow managed to survive this, there was no way he would be able to go on living. He had just lost the most important person in his life. How could he ever live with himself, knowing that his own foolishness had cost them both their lives?

"Forgive me Momo." He whispered softly, as tears came to his eyes once again.

She never answered him.

He was beginning to feel cold and clammy. He knew it was only a matter of time before he joined her in the afterlife. But before he departed, he just had to see her one last time.

Painfully sucking in a few breaths of air, he began crawling over to Momo's prone body. Every step was pure agony. It felt like his body was screaming and begging with him to stop. To just give up and wait for the end but he would have none of it.

He just had to see her once more before time ran out.

"Oh, still alive Captain Histugaya?" A mocking voice rang out cheerfully.

Gritting his teeth in anger, he ignored Ichimaru as he continued to approach Momo.

"I think we've done enough here today Ichimaru. Let's go."

Once they left him, he screamed for all he was worth. After years of training and perfecting his skills, this is all he had to show for it. His best and closest friend was dead and he wouldn't be too far behind her.

He kept screaming as he inched closer towards her until finally his hand found hers. Grasping her still fingers within his own, his screams died down as the tears fell.

"I love you Momo. I just wish I had told you sooner." He uttered before closing his eyes.

Darkness engulfed him but he knew she would be waiting for him on the other side.

_Wait for me Momo…_


End file.
